Being Myself
by Neko-Chan in Wonderland
Summary: [Oneshot]Tamaki is being frustrated by a certain dense commoner. Kyoya gives him some advice. 'Be yourself' Little do they know where that could lead. TamaHaru


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Host Club.

**A/N:** Okay, I'm officially having a Host Club phase.

xXx

Everyone knows Tamaki is obsessed with all things commoner. But one commoner thing he was the most obsessed with was putting him in a frustrating position.

And no, it wasn't the fact that he didn't know how to make instant ramen. It was the girl that was sitting with them in the third music room. Why was she bothering him so much? Maybe it was because she was the smartest person (well, maybe aside from Kyoya) that he knew, yet she was so dense. Not to mention cute. He tried so hard to make her notice his romantic efforts, but they always seemed to be in vain.

"Okaa-san..." Tamaki whined, crawling to Kyoya's desk. "Our daughter is being dense..."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, suddenly interested. "Hm, why is that?"

"Nevermind..." Tamaki said, not exactly planning on revealing his feelings to Kyoya. There was no telling what he would do.

"Why don't you just confess?" Kyoya said bluntly, making Tamaki prickle.

"H-How did you know?" He spun around instantly, pointing an accusing finger at Kyoya, his face significantly flushed.

"Not everyone is as dense as our daughter, Otou-san." Kyoya said pointedly.

"B-but I can't just confess." Tamaki pouted, kneeling by Kyoya's desk with his elbows resting on top. "She'll turn me down."

"Then don't." Kyoya shrugged and looked back down at his computer, though still watching Tamaki carefully unnoticed, hidden behind the glare of his glasses.

"You're not help at all." Tamaki drew circles on the surface of the desk.

"I'm not, am I?" Kyoya shrugged.

"OKAA-SAN!" Tamaki whined more. "Help me find new ways to woo Haruhi into my arms!"

Kyoya sighed. "Why don't you just try being yourself, Tamaki?" He said seriously.

Tamaki blinked, but didn't have a chance to reply, because just then Haruhi peeked her head into Kyoya's office. "Senpai, do you want some cake?"

It always was the cake that brought the Host Club together.

"Hai, coming Haruhi."

"No thank you, I don't like sweets."

Tamaki leapt up and followed Haruhi out, what Kyoya said hanging in his mind. Slowly he relaxed. _Be myself..._

"Senpai... you look a little different... less flamboyant, I guess." Haruhi observed. "I like it." She added with a slight smile. _He's less trouble that way._ She added in her head.

"Really?" Tamaki smiled. _Be myself..._ With a bit more confidence he took Haruhi's hand and pulled her to him.

Haruhi's breath suddenly caught in her throat. She didn't know why. Maybe becase of the way he was looking at her, lacking the usual princely sparkles. He just seemed... So normal. And serious, to add to it. "S-senpai, what are you doing?"

"Being myself." Without using any amount of grace or charm, he did what he would never have done with any other woman before. Without even asking permission, or using sweet words to seduce her, he just grabbed her waist and pulled her close, covering her lips with his. He kissed her almost... aggressively. And rather possesively as well.

He broke off, and blushed deep red. "Eh... sorry, I got carried away." Tamaki cleared his throat and looked away.

"N-no, it's okay..." Said a breathless and blushing Haruhi, surprised at her words even as she said them. "Just... um, can you promise me something?"

Tamaki looked down at her, a little surprised that she was being so casual, especially after the kiss. "Y-Yeah?"

"Next time you decide t be yourself, make sure we're alone." Haruhi said quickly, turning her gaze to their right.

Tamaki did the same, to find the others staring at them. Mori was unblinkingly staring, with his mouth even a little agape, Hunny had stopped in the midst of chewing a bite of cake, Hikaru frozen in the midst of cutting a slice of cake, and Kaoru with his fork raised halfway to his still open mouth. Kyoya was watching unnoticed with a devilish grin from behind them.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind, next time." Tamaki replied, but he smiled anyway with the realization that Haruhi may have just accepted his feelings.

But with that commoner, you never knew.

xXx

Okay, that was fun to write. I might turn this into a full fic, but so far it's just a oneshot. Inspired ever so slightly by Kare Kano. But not really, because I thought of Kare Kano after I read it. R&R, as usual!


End file.
